Usuario discusión:Frijoles333
¡Hola, bienvenido |1}}|o|a|o(a)}} a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario discusión:Traspes. ¡Por favor, deja un mensaje en mi discusión si quieres que te ayude con cualquier cosa! Traspes (discusión) 16:40 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Si no viste el mensaje en mi pagina de discusion, puedes trabajar en las paginas de las ciudades o tambien en la historia. Traspes (discusión) 16:59 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Si, he visto el mensaje en tu pagina de discusion. Pienso que voy a trabajar en unas paginas nuevos de Alcacer, porque encuentro la ciudad interesante. Gracias :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:01 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Eso esta bien, gracias. Traspes (discusión) 17:19 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Hey Frijoles, maybe you should bring over a few of your businesses here. Once we have maps worked out you'll be able to have locations for them. HORTON11: • 18:35 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking of doing that with Veloz, like you did with Maxi Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:05 20 nov 2013 (UTC) :In fact, I was thinking of changing/updating the entire conglomerate, so I might bring some of those changes here Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:08 20 nov 2013 (UTC) ::Like Traspes-specific companies? There are a few businesses here that are Traspes-based, like Grupo Iper and Maximo. Maxi's here too but under Uno supermarkets. HORTON11: • 19:21 20 nov 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I was thinking of creating a Starbucks-like chain of coffee shops in Traspes, and I might bring Veloz Megastores and Dale's Donuts here too! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:22 20 nov 2013 (UTC) ::::Feel free to open those coffeeshops in Brunant too (we're the closest wikination to Traspes), plus we have none. Finally we're kickstarting the inter-wikinational economy with new multinational businesses. HORTON11: • 19:29 20 nov 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I will! I'm not sure if I'll open it in Lovia too, as they already have Baldwin Coffees and Wake Coffee Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:30 20 nov 2013 (UTC) ::::::You might be better off not doing so, or else we'd have a saturation of the market, like we do with supermarkets. HORTON11: • 19:32 20 nov 2013 (UTC) A saturation of the market where? Lovia or Brunant? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:39 20 nov 2013 (UTC) ::Lovia. We got like 50,000 supermarkets and chains. HORTON11: • 19:44 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Que bueno que quieres crear mas negocios aqui. De por chance, eres Méxicano? Traspes (discusión) 04:01 21 nov 2013 (UTC) So, is the spire restaurant part of Veloz Group? HORTON11: • 19:18 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Sorry, wrong site. HORTON11: • 19:19 22 nov 2013 (UTC) @Traspes: No soy mexicano, soy ingles @Horton: Yes, it is a part of Veloz Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:20 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Ok. Hey, for your coffeeshops, perhaps you could include Aroma coffee. HORTON11: • 19:25 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'm writing the Veloz Megastores article now, I just hope there aren't any grammatical mistakes :( Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:26 22 nov 2013 (UTC) I could help you with that then. HORTON11: • 19:28 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'm publishing the article in a few minutes, so can you look through it then please? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:29 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 19:31 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Your Spanish was quite good. HORTON11: • 19:53 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I was a bit worried because it was my first time writing an article in a different language Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:55 22 nov 2013 (UTC) You did ok. Hey, maybe you should create a character here. Im going with your rival companys president. HORTON11: • 20:08 22 nov 2013 (UTC) Mis disculpas. Ahora es que veo que eres de Londres. Y de verdad se ve bien tu Español. Traspes (discusión) 01:58 23 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Deberia regresar aqui! Si esta mucho mas avanzada el sitio desde tu ultima visita aqui. Traspes (discusión) 02:37 12 dic 2013 (UTC) Si, tengo muchas ganas de contribuir aqui, pero estaba muy ocupado este mes. Hay algo que puedo hacer en el wiki? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:30 12 dic 2013 (UTC) Hey. You could always work on improving the cities. I've been doing some work towards the football here. HORTON11: • 19:40 12 dic 2013 (UTC) Oos pediría ayuda en mejorar las ciudades de Traspes. Ademas quedan algunas que faltan ser creadas. Traspes (discusión) 01:49 13 dic 2013 (UTC) Embajada Frijoles333, ya tenemos embajada Traspesiana en Prasia, o falta hacerla? Traspes (discusión) 02:44 2 abr 2014 (UTC) Hola Traspes... Pienso que no hay una embajada Traspesiana en Prasia... Puedes hacerla si te gusta :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:07 2 abr 2014 (UTC) Bueno, yo la puedo agregar. Y para los embajadores, no seria mejor que pusieras la pagina de la embajadora aqui? En los otros wikis el embajador se encuentra en el wiki del pais donde tiene su cargo y como este es un wiki en Español, saldria mejor que su pagina fuese en Español. Traspes (discusión) 00:13 3 abr 2014 (UTC) Bueno, voy a hacer la pagina de la embajadora aqui, si prefieres Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:01 6 abr 2014 (UTC) Eso seria bueno. Yo voy a abrir la embajada en Prasia y podre el articulo del embajador alla. Traspes (discusión) 19:04 6 abr 2014 (UTC) Hola Frijoles!! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:51 15 mar 2015 (UTC) Hola :) Frijoles333 TALK 09:14 15 mar 2015 (UTC) Hola Frijoles, es bueno que ya estas activo :) HORTON11: • 19:46 15 mar 2015 (UTC)